


[Vid] Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by istia



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grab bag of male characters in assorted dress...and undress...all with a slashy bent and set to a song by The Kinks. Includes clips from 36 fandoms listed in the end note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Dedicated Follower of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in Sep 2006, but removed from the net years ago. Remastered Sep 2016 with some changes.

Song: Dedicated Follower of Fashion  
Artist: The Kinks  
Length: 3.03 minutes

Password: fashion

Download a [zip file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4p3dtaeziguwlb2/dfof.zip) from mediafire - 44 mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Dedicated Follower of Fashion](https://vimeo.com/181563097) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms included in alphabetical order:
> 
> Blake's 7  
> Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009)  
> Brokeback Mountain (2005)  
> The Bullshitters (1984)  
> A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990)  
> Deadwood  
> Detectives on the Edge of a Nervous Breakdown (1993)  
> due South  
> Fellowship of the Ring (2001)  
> Fiddler on the Roof (1971)  
> Firefly  
> Godspell (1973)  
> The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (1966)  
> I Spy (1965)  
> Jaws (1975)  
> Jeremiah (TV)  
> Ladyhawke (1985)  
> Lawrence of Arabia (1962)  
> Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years  
> Lonesome Dove: The Series  
> The Magnificent Seven (TV)  
> Master and Commander: Far Side of the World (2003)  
> Miami Vice (TV)  
> My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)  
> Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)  
> Planet of the Apes (TV)  
> The Professionals  
> The Quest (TV 1976)  
> Raffles (TV)  
> Rat Patrol  
> Robin of Sherwood  
> Rome (TV 2005)  
> Shanghai Noon (2000)  
> Stargate Atlantis  
> Stargate SG1  
> Starsky & Hutch  
> (+ Traders (TV) - titles pic at opening)
> 
> And in order of appearance:
> 
> titles pic: Traders (TV) | Lawrence of Arabia | Starsky & Hutch | due South | My Beautiful Laundrette | Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day | Robin of Sherwood | Firefly | A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia | Lonesome Dove: The Series | Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World | Stargate Atlantis | Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl | Fellowship of the Ring | Planet of the Apes (TV) | Rome | Stargate SG1 | The Professionals | Detectives on the Edge of a Nervous Breakdown | Lawrence of Arabia | I Spy | Firefly | Magnificent Seven (TV) | My Beautiful Laundrette | Stargate Atlantis | Blake's 7 | The Professionals | Fiddler on the Roof | Deadwood | Rat Patrol | Ladyhawke | Jaws | Shanghai Noon | Rome | Stargate SG1 | Godspell | Magnificent Seven (TV) | Rat Patrol | Raffles | The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly | I Spy | Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day | Magnificent Seven (TV) | Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years | The Professionals | Miami Vice | Stargate Atlantis | Ladyhawke | Stargate Atlantis | Magnificent Seven (TV) | Starsky & Hutch | Magnificent Seven (TV) | Deadwood | The Bullshitters | The Professionals | Jeremiah | The Quest (TV 1976) | Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years | Shanghai Noon | Firefly | Rome | Brokeback Mountain | The Bullshitters


End file.
